El percatarse
by cielo caido
Summary: Cuando tu destino te atrape no podrás escapar… -spoirle del último capítulo de la décimo tercera temporada-


Es la primera vez que publico algo sobre Supernatural, así que no es la gran cosa. Más bien es una cosita extraña que pensé luego de ver el ultimo capitulo de la decimo tercera temporada. Es un poco ¿complicado? de leer, bueno, más bien extraño de comprender, pero al final se entiende (creo…). Sólo… denle una oportunidad. Los personajes me salieron ooc, pero qué se le hace…

Ya saben que nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring aver higher

But I flew too high.

 _-Carry on my wayward son- (Kansas)_

* * *

 **El percatarse**.

* * *

Es la sonrisa lo que lo despierta. Siempre ha sido la sonrisa; grande y resplandeciente, con ese hoyuelo en las mejillas que derrite a cualquier chica.

–¿Sam? –pregunta sin saber muy bien porqué.

–¿Sucede algo?

Están en un café o algo así. Sam teclea en su ordenador y Dean tiene un capuchino a medio tomar, un pie de manzana y un celular sobre la mesa. No recuerda cómo es que han llegado allí. Vuelve a mirar a Sam y nota que este lo observa con curiosidad, como si quisiera escrudiñar sus entrañas. Y antes de poder poner en orden sus ideas o de preguntar qué están haciendo allí, nota con ridícula atención que Sammy lleva puesto un traje azul y que la corbata roja le sienta muy bien. _Parece abogado_

–¿Dean?

–Nada… no pasa nada.

Mira el café y es un sitio acogedor. Afuera llueve y siente los dedos entumecidos por el frio. Esto debe ser así, es día de lluvia y Sammy lleva traje, no se ha dado cuenta de que él también lleva uno. Siente que hay algo extraño en su pecho, como un montón de mariposas marchitándose y cayendo al suelo como flores cortadas. Ignora la sensación y mira a Sammy y su eterno cabello largo.

–¿Hay algún caso nuevo?

–Siempre hay casos, Dean –dice y vira la vista hasta la pantalla de su ordenador y por un momento a Dean le parece ver a su padre, quizás es por el tono, o por las palabras.

 _«Siempre vienen más, Dean. Siempre. Nunca olvides eso. Una vez que te hagas a la idea, empezarás a pensar dos o tres pasos por delante. Empezarás a saber que tras cada esquina te espera la muerte» (1)_

No entiende porqué, pero el repentino recuerdo agrieta su pecho y las mariposas que revolotean allí, asfixiada por la presión, se rompen con sus alas de cristal. Quizás esto es lo que llaman la melancolía. La ha sentido muchas veces aunque nunca con tanta intensidad.

El celular en la mesa vibra y Dean lo contempla absorto, como si no recordara que llevara celular.

–¿No piensas contestar? –pregunta Sam.

El remitente es desconocido. No tiene idea de quien puede ser… y justo antes de presionar la tecla, la llamada se pierde.

–Entonces, qué dices, Dean. ¿ _No quieres volver_?

–¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde?

Y Sammy le sonríe de medio lado, tan enigmático con el color del sol brillando en sus ojos.

La extraña situación le provoca una punzada en la sien, como si en cualquier momento le fuese a dar migraña. Aprieta dos de sus dedos en la piel doliente y masajea con cuidado. Sin embargo, más que aliviar, el movimiento sólo causa dolor. Suelta un siseo sin querer. La punzada es fuerte.

–¿Dean? –es la voz de Sam, siempre con ese tono que hace vibrar su alma, sólo que ahora lo único que vibra es su cabeza entera y el mundo–. ¿Dean?

Cierra los ojos un momento, buscando un calmante mental. Aprieta los parpados y cuando siente que el dolor esta pasando y que finalmente puede ponerle filtro a sus pensamientos, abre los ojos.

El malestar se ha ido, sin embargo…

–¡Dean! –es otra vez el tono de su hermano, pero está vez la voz esta impregnada de urgencia y alarma–. ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Dispara!

Y Dean dispara. Claro que sí. Primero porque frente a él ha aparecido un monstruo con dientes filosos y segundo porque parte de su lema _es disparar y después preguntar_. Y eso hace. La bala caliente perfora la frente de su enemigo y Dean se queda con la mano extendida en el aire, con pistola en mano y un montón de preguntas en la mente.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que aniquila algo. Es cazador. Esta es su vida. Aun así, hay algo que no cuadra, algo está fuera de lugar, empezando por el paisaje. Se suponía que estaba en un café y ahora está en un bosque. Y Sammy no lleva traje, lleva su camisa a cuadros.

–Colega, ¿En qué pensabas que no disparabas? –pregunta Sam, resoplando por el cansancio.

Dean nota que Sam suda y tiene la cara llena de hollín. Es de noche y en vez de nubes negras hay en el cielo un montón de estrellas. Parece algo como Nebraska o Wisconsin. Contempla el cielo, luego a Sam, y luego el bosque. Algo está mal, pero no sabe qué es. Y las mariposas en su pecho todavía siguen muriendo. Se vuelven polvo que se adentra en sus pulmones y le impiden respirar adecuadamente.

–Pensé que estábamos en un café… –dice confundido.

Sam suelta una risita crédula, de esas que le trepan desde el estomago hasta la boca y sale en un lento floreo de sus labios, haciendo que el mundo de Dean se tambalee. Los hoyuelos siguen allí y la sonrisa grande también. Sam. _Sammy_.

–Esa cosa te ha golpeado más fuerte de lo que creí. –dice y le da una palmadita en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

Pero Dean no entiende.

Sammy se aleja. A lo mejor es que como ya han terminado el trabajo se dirige al impala. Quizás ahora irán a un hotel de mala muerte y descansaran, y nota, con incredulidad, que está molido hasta los huesos y que su cazadora está manchada con la sangre de ese bicho. Quizás es que estaba soñando y no se había dado cuenta.

De repente, el vibrar de un celular se hace notar en el bolsillo del pantalón. No recuerda llevar algún celular, aunque es obvio. De todas formas, saca el aparato y lo contempla. La llamada es de un remitente desconocido y el número no le resulta familiar. El celular sigue vibrando en su mano y Dean no sabe si debería contestar; Sammy está a su lado y John está muerto, así que no es ninguno de ellos y por lo tanto no es ninguna emergencia. Quizás es Bobby, pero Bobby está muerto… ¿O es acaso John el que estaba muerto? ¿O era Sam el que había muerto en sus brazos?

Imágenes borrosas atraviesan su mente, sin embargo le resulta imposible saber qué cosa pasó antes o después. No logra descifrar el enigma y la llamada se pierde. El numero queda flotando en la pantalla igual que las mariposas en su pecho, están suspendidas, esperando el latigazo de la muerte.

–¿Algo va mal? –pregunta Sammy, devolviéndose y mirando el punto de Dean.

Dean lo siente. Siente como la mano de su hermano se levanta en el aire con pretensiones de posarse en su hombro y zarandearlo suavemente, como para despertarlo por si se ha quedado dormido. Y así la mano de Sammy se queda allí, encima de la piel de su hombro, una palma grande con dedos huesudos, una mano que transporta calor y seguridad.

–¿ _Algo va mal_? –vuelve a preguntar con intensión.

Y la pregunta lo tambalea, no por su tono de voz, sino porque hay algo hendido en el aire que lo hace caer hacia adelante, hacia atrás, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia los lados. De repente es como si cada letra hubiese dado un campanazo en su organismo y todo tiembla. Como si las fibras de cada vocal hubiesen ocasionado un maremoto. Intenta agarrarse de todos los sitios, intenta tomar a Sam para sujetarse de su mano, de su camisa, de lo que sea, pero siente que se cae si se mueve, porque todo se mueve.

–¡Dean!

Despierta súbitamente y abre los ojos de golpe, emanando un sonido de sobresalto. La luz del exterior lo deja ciego unos segundos, y luego continúa en la agonía. Descubre que en realidad está revolcándose en el suelo.

Da una bocanada de aire, exhausto, cansado, y el agua salada le entra por las fosas nasales, por la boca, en los ojos. Se revuelca un poco, intentando ponerse de pie porque las olas lo están meciendo de un lado a otro, zarandeándolo. No entiende. ¿Qué hace en el océano?

Cuando finalmente logra ponerse en pie, porque Sammy lo ayuda a incorporarse asiéndolo del brazo, mira a su alrededor. Está en la playa. En la puta playa. La arena bajo sus pies se siente suave y tiene toda la ropa empapada de agua y espuma de mar. Le pesa en la piel y en los labios.

–Qué demonios… –murmura incrédulo.

–¡Dean! –Sammy lo llama entre risas porque ha visto el esfuerzo sobrehumano que ha hecho para ponerse de pie entre todas esas olas y arena.

Sam también va empapado de pies a cabeza. Y Dean nota que Sam no es Sam, al menos no el de hace unos minutos. Este Sam es más Sammy que nunca; lleva los rasgos de la cara mucho más suaves y su cabello no es tan largo. Tiene la cara de muchacho perdido y esos ojos de cachorro que conmueven su alma y sus palabras.

–Creí que llevabas el cabello largo, Sammy. –es lo único que se le ocurre decir entre tanto jaleo.

–Dean, qué dices. Si llevara el cabello largo no pararías de burlarte de mí. –Sam se acerca a él, casi chapoteando agua salada con los pies. La ropa parece pesarle toneladas y Dean camina despacio, entre todas las pequeñas olas, hasta la orilla. No están muy lejos. Y percibe la espuma de mar acariciarle la piel de los pies.

Mira al frente y nota una ciudad expandirse más allá de la arena. Miles de kilómetros de edificios como New York. Mira a los lados y la arena sigue y sigue y sigue, no parece tener fin y no parece que haya muchos caminantes. Sus huellas quedan grabadas en la arena como evidencia de su existencia en este lugar, en esta playa. Las huellas de Sammy le siguen igual que su sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Gira lentamente sobre si mismo, mirando todos los ángulos. Sigue sin comprender.

–Sam, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos en la playa? ¡Creí que estábamos de caza en Wisconsin, maldita sea!

Está empezando a perder la paciencia. No comprende la situación. No comprende nada. Está en un ir y venir tan lento y soso que cree que va a perder la cabeza.

–Haz bebido demasiada agua de mar, Dean. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? –no, no recuerda nada y eso lo llena de una profunda frustración. Sam camina en dirección a los edificios y Dean le sigue, esta vez parece que es el menor quien sabe a dónde ir, aunque Sammy siempre ha sabido a dónde quiere ir–. Bueno, no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que hemos llegado al límite. Estamos cerca. (2)

–¿Cerca de qué?

–Ya sabes, lo suficientemente cerca. Tenemos que buscar a papá.

–¿Cómo…? Sam, papá está muerto.

Entonces Sam se detiene. Sus dos metros de altura y piel se voltean en su totalidad para hacerle frente, no para imponer sino para estar cara a cara. Cruza los brazos y lo contempla quietamente, una mirada diáfana que hace gravitar el mundo. Y Dean sí que puede gravitar en su orbita una eternidad.

Sam continúa observándolo y segundos luego, con una voz absolutamente calmada, agrega:

–Papá está esperándonos, Dean.

Dean quería decir mil cosas, verbalizar otras tantas, pero la idea de que John continuase con vida y no estuviese por allá por el infierno lo aliviaba enormemente. El pecho se le agrieta y es una sensación rocosa por donde caminan millares de sentimientos. Y ojalá, ojalá John estuviese vivo. _Ojalá…_

Pero tiene la sensación de que John está muerto. Algo dentro de la grieta se lo dice. No es como si recordase mucho, pero es que John de verdad lo estaba. Llevaba _años_ muerto, incluso mucho antes de que muriera de verdad. Aunque ese no es el problema. El problema es el contexto. Es el mar. Es Sam y su cabello corto y su cara de niño. El problema es que aquella sensación de que « _esto está mal»_ parece ir más allá de lo meramente físico, introduciéndose en su mente atribulada y confundida.

–¿Todo fue un sueño? –se pregunta a sí mismo, aunque lo dice demasiado audible y Sam llega a oírlo.

–Qué otra cosa podría ser, Dean.

Es el tono de la pregunta lo que le intrigaba.

Caminan entre las columnas de edificios. Dean tiene el corazón en la mano, hecho un puño. El lugar no le es familiar, de hecho, no recuerda mucho sobre su vida y hechos. Aun así, es cociente de que hay algo mal, lo sabe. Y sin embargo, el malestar se funde como una barrita de incienso cuando llega al impala y ve a su padre. Sí, John está esperándolos. Y cuando Dean lo ve, así con la chaqueta y los ojos caídos por la tristeza, pero con los pliegues de una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios, sabe que es él. Y la grieta se le desgarra por dentro, despedazando algunos de sus órganos vitales. Su presencia hace que se le retuerzan las tripas y le duelan los dientes, porque es que John está con vida.

 _John está muerto_ dice una voz enterrada en las profundidades, pero hay otra, más nítida y contundente que afirma _No, John está vivo. Está vivo._

–Ten, no lo pierdas de vista.

John arroja algo. Y Dean lo atrapa en el aire. Es un celular. Hay dos llamadas perdidas del mismo remitente. Lo guarda sin siquiera revisar a más fondo.

Se largan en el impala y durante los siguientes dos días, Dean siente que se ablanda un poco. Es por el contexto, por la situación. Es por John conduciendo con música. Es por Sammy en la parte de atrás mirando el exterior con expresión quieta y pensativa. Es porque esto es como un recuerdo de la familia, de la amistad y de la agradable sensación de pertenencia a algo. Porque hace tanto tiempo que no ve a su familia reunida. Una familia rota, con un martirio pesando sobre sus hombros, pero su familia al fin y al cabo...

Se detienen en una gasolinera y le sorprende un poco la ausencia de vida. Aun así hace la vista gorda como ha venido haciendo con las llamadas. Tan insistentes como el dolor de un grano en el culo. Comprueba que hay una llamada perdida cada dos por tres, y sin embargo, se niega a devolver el saludo. No tiene idea de quién es, aunque le produce pena que alguien este desesperado por contactarlo. Guarda el teléfono y nota la presencia de Sam.

Él lo mira profundamente, con esos ojos que Dean ha amado desde el primer día en que se posaron sobre los suyos.

–¿Ya lo has averiguado, Dean?

–¿Averiguar qué?

–Si ya has averiguado qué haces aquí.

La insinuación lo coge desprevenido. Lo tambalea un poco, como un mareo espontaneo, un sueño débil. Sacude la cabeza para despejarse y cuando mira otra vez, Sam ya ha entrado al impala.

Se van de camino a otro pueblo, su padre maneja y un día cualquiera, Dean busca la mirada de Sammy a través del espejo retrovisor. La encuentra en seguida y los hoyuelitos en sus mejillas le saludan con evidente simpatía de hermano menor.

–No lo sé… –Dean responde a la inquietud de hace días–. ¿Tu lo sabes, Sam?

–¿No lo sabes tú, Dean?

–He pensado, si a ti se te ocurre algo…

Deja la frase en el aire, esperando que Sam la coja. Pero no lo hace. El muy maldito sólo sonríe, se acomoda en el asiento, y mira fuera de la ventana.

Dean se siente aliviado, aliviado de que Sam este allí y no tenga intención de abandonarlo. Aliviado de ver a su padre vivo. Aliviado de la carretera larga y su recorrido con el impala. Y sin embargo, algo bombea en su pecho; sangre, preocupaciones, penas… le recorre todo el organismo como bacterias microscópicas. Y aunque ha querido ignorarlo, sumergiéndose en esa burbuja nítida, en la cálida brisa de la paz, sabe que no será por siempre y que tendrá que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

Pasan días antes de hacer la pregunta.

–Esto… no es real, ¿cierto? –tantea el terreno por primera vez, con el temor entumeciéndole la lengua.

Su padre vira la vista hasta él.

–¿Qué no es real, Dean?

–Hasta ahora creí que me había devuelto en el tiempo, pero no lo he hecho ni tampoco estoy en el «presente».

–¿Entonces, dónde estás Dean?

Dean guarda silencio. La duda revolcándose en sus entrañas.

–Tú no estás vivo y Sam siempre se fue a Stanford. Fui y regresé del infierno. Los leviatanes. La marca de Caín. –le duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, tanta información olvidada y procesada–. «Esto» no es el presente, tampoco el pasado, ni siquiera es el futuro. Esto es…

Vuelve a guardar silencio, con el corazón latiéndole a la altura de la nuez.

–Esto es un sueño, Dean.

Y Dean cierra los ojos con evidente dolor. Dolor de alma. Un sueño. Tenía que serlo. ¿Pero cuando ha sido un sueño? ¿Siempre lo ha sido? ¿Dónde esta su «Yo» actual? ¿Dónde está en el «Presente»?

El celular vuelve a vibrar y Dean nota el mismo numero de todos los días. Aprieta el celular. Ha evadido mucho tiempo la llamada. Quisiera prolongarla por más tiempo para vivir en esa ilusión hecha de algodón; es John y sus ojos caídos, es Sam con su sonrisa y sus preguntas, es la carretera larga y amarga…

–¿Por qué no contestas, Dean?

Porque contestar implicaba adelantar el dolor de la despedida.

–Está bien, Dean. El que decide si vas a regresar o quedarte eres tú.

–Pero esto es un sueño…

Dean nota el agua acumularse en sus parpados. Va a llorar. Estruja el teléfono que vuelve a vibrar y John dice:

– _Esto es un sueño, Dean_. Aun así, estoy feliz por haberte visto una vez más…

Entonces, con el dolor que confiere una herida llena de sal, Dean cierra los ojos, aprieta los parpados y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, es cociente de que el panorama ha cambiado. Las lágrimas le escaldan las mejillas y le arden en los ojos. Tiene una piedra atravesada en la garganta. Tiene un montón de mariposas muertas inundándole el pecho. Tiene ganas de gritar y aullar como un crio. Pero sólo observa el techo con frustración y se levanta de la cama.

Sólo lleva el pantalón del pijama y los pies desnudos. Busca a Sammy en el Bunker y lo encuentra afuera, bajo las estrellas con una cerveza en mano.

–¿Sam?

Sam se da la vuelta y le regala una sonrisa. Medio triste, medio alegre.

–¿Esto es también un sueño, Sam? –pregunta, medio enojado, medio triste.

Todavía tiene las mejillas húmedas.

Sam no responde.

Y Dean se rompe.

–¡Responde Sam! Sé que lo sabes, eres un puto sabelotodo. Has estado enviándome señales a todo rato, con tus sonrisas estúpidas y tus preguntas tontas. ¿Esto es un sueño?

–¿Lo es, Dean?

–¡No lo sé, mierda! –hay frustración en su voz, hay llanto, palabras resquebradas como la grieta que tiene el pecho y que asesina a las mariposas–. No sé qué pensar. No sé qué creer. Todo es tan confuso. ¿Cuándo he estado despierto? ¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido? ¿Cuándo ha sido un sueño? ¡¿Cuándo ha sido la realidad?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo diferenciarlo?!

El dolor le cierra la garganta, le aprieta el pecho. No puede hablar. Dean hunde la cara entre las manos frías, frotándose la piel en un intento de pensar con claridad. Se borra las lágrimas, disimula las penas y habla con voz dura.

–¿Acaso todo ha sido un sueño, Sam? ¿Qué es real? ¿Por qué no estoy en el «presente»? ¿Dónde está mi «presente»?

Sam, sin moverse de su sitio, lo contempla con tristeza. Con la pena pintada en la cara.

–¿Sam, al menos tú eres real? ¿Estoy aquí y ahora? –suaviza la voz sin querer, decae en la pena–. Sam, no me hagas rogar. Habla conmigo. ¿Sammy? Dime algo.

–No eres tonto, Dean. Ya deberías saberlo.

¿Qué ya debería saberlo?

La situación le parece demasiado divertida, demasiado trágica también. Se ríe con una risa amarga.

–¿Entonces, esto es un punto de inflexión? ¿Un maldito cruce de caminos?

–Hay un conflicto que se ha enredado. Debes desatarlo, Dean –la voz de Sammy es tibia–. Por eso estás aquí.

–¿Aquí dónde?

Antes de recibir respuesta, el teléfono vibra. El teléfono está en su mano. A Dean le sorprende haberlo cogido sin darse cuenta. Mira la pantalla y el número se repite y se repite y se repite…

–¿Por qué no respondes, Dean? ¿No quieres volver?

Decide confrontar lo que evadido por días y por primera vez en todo ese revuelo loco, contesta. Del otro lado de la línea se escucha una voz jadeante, trémula.

– _¡Dean! Finalmente puedo hablarte. Estábamos tan preocupados… –_ le suena familiar. La voz le suena familiar. La comunicación parece cortarse a ratos y la estática empieza a hacerse presente–. _Dean… gresar, tienes que hacerlo… ¡Dean!..._

–¿Cas? –pregunta con escepticismo. No está seguro de quién es Cas, pero sabe que Cas existe. Que tiene carne y hueso. Y una voz que le trae recuerdos.

– _Dean, sé que me oyes... ¡Dean!_

De repente la cefalea regresa. El dolor es intenso y suelta el teléfono sin querer.

–Sammy –llama entre jadeos dolorosos.

–Entonces _, ¿Estás listo para regresar?_ –La voz de Sam suena serena, cargada de intenciones. Y eso sólo aumenta la presión. Tiene la sensación de que le van a explotar los vasos sanguíneos y que los ojos le arden.

Se inclina, se arrodilla y se derrumba en el suelo. Grita, se revuelca y cae de adentro hacia afuera.

Es aterrador.

Cuando abre los ojos, está cansado. Jadea como un pez y descubre que su mano sostiene la nuca de un hombre de ojos azules. Lo suelta sin pensar, más por reflejo que por querer hacerlo. Mira a su alrededor; hay un momento de perplejidad y desorientación, y luego el reconocimiento de las cosas. Lo primero es que Sam, _Sammy_ , está tirado en el piso, tiene los labios partidos y desde el suelo lo ve con una expresión de incredulidad.

–¿Sammy?

–¿Dean? –pregunta.

–Dean, quédate –dice el hombre. Dean lo mira. Lo reconoce.

–¿Cas? –los recuerdos azotan su cabeza.

Y finalmente comprende el enigma. El misterio que rodea su breve existencia. Él dijo que sí a Miguel. Él dijo que sí. Miguel está dentro de él. Ahora es un recipiente que ha cumplido la función para la que ha nacido. Su destino. El que se ha negado a aceptar desde siempre.

Le invade una sensación de vacío en el estomago. Siente que podría comenzar a hiperventilar. Está es la realidad. _Está es su realidad_. Su «Yo» en el presente, poseído por un ángel. Invadido por un ángel.

–Dean, ¡Dean, quédate!

Pero no puede. Todo vuelve a dar vueltas. El dolor de cabeza es tan agudo que chilla y la sangre sale por sus fosas nasales y desciende al suelo como un rosario de lamentos. Dean cae otra vez. Cae de afuera hacia dentro.

Y el interior es tan oscuro como una noche sin luna.

–Hola, Dean.

Sus oídos, aturdidos por un efecto de inconciencia prolongada, captan la voz. Levanta la cabeza con un movimiento que le supone un esfuerzo sobrehumano y lo ve. Es su reflejo quien lo saluda. Alguien con su voz, su cara, y su sonrisa de medio lado. Es Miguel con su traje caro y su pose soberbia.

–Teníamos un trato… –murmura Dean, encadenado a una silla, jadeando por le esfuerzo y con la nariz sangrante–. ¡Teníamos un trato! –grita.

– Los lazos del destino están bien atados, Dean. Tu destino es ser mi recipiente. Eso es algo que aprenderás por las malas.

Una negrura densa flota en el aire, tan sólo siendo visibles ellos dos. A Dean le duele todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Y no está lejos de ser así; la camiseta desgarrada deja entrever unos cuantos y sangrantes verdugones repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Suda a raudales y tiene los músculos tan tensos que piensa que en cualquier momento se le astillará la piel.

Intenta removerse, liberarse de las ataduras. Pero no puede. Hay algo allí que lo sume en una exasperante debilidad. El dolor no retrocede ni un segundo, sino que crece, se expande, explota dentro de su piel como una herida abierta. Y le da rabia porque no se ha dado cuenta antes, no se ha percatado de lo que sucede, sino que se había dejado arrastrar, zarandear de un lado a otro, dejando que ese velo le cubriera los ojos de la realidad.

–Me engañaste… –susurra con la garganta desgarrada.

Aunque a estás alturas a Dean no le sorprende el engaño. Ya sabe que los tratos con los ángeles nunca son como uno espera.

–Tranquilo, Dean –dice, sentado frente a él–. Sólo estamos jugando una hermosa partida.

Su expresión es la antítesis de una sonrisa.

Miguel mueve su mano en un ademan curioso, un lento floreo de dedos y Dean se preocupa. Sabe lo que significa eso. Lo mandará de regreso al mundo de los sueños. Y esa verdad lo golpea como el canto afilado de una piedra. Cae sobre él como un cubo de agua helada:

Va a quedarse dormido. Su cuerpo será como un títere en manos del ángel. Sammy correrá peligro y el mundo verá sangre.

Las manos de Dean se cierran compulsivamente, casi se hiere las palmas, y grita. Es un grito salvaje, desgarrador, agonizante. Un grito de rabia, dolor e impotencia que descuartiza sus cuerdas vocales. Es largo y amargo como el llanto de un niño perdido, como el de una novia que han dejado plantada en el altar. Dean grita y su alarido se prolonga entre la oscuridad y la figura de Miguel.

Sigue gritando y se revuelca en el piso cuando ya ha pasado a otro plano. La voz de Sammy suena preocupada y para Dean es como una cucharada de hiel. Ha regresado a la ilusión.

–¡Dean, Dean! Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

Pero no. Sigue gritando. La migraña y la humillación son insoportables. Tiembla, se sacude y araña lo que sea que este a su alcance.

–¡Sam! ¡Jake! ¡Cas! –Aun quedan varios segundos de conciencia nítida antes de olvidar todo, antes de que el velo de la amnesia le cubra la vista–. ¡Sam! –dice su nombre entre sollozos, llamándole, destrozado por el dolor que le quiebra la voz–. ¡Sammy, Sammy!

–¡Estoy aquí, Dean! Estoy aquí, ¡Calma!

Sam, este Sam joven, de casi dieseis años, le acaricia el cabello. Lo toma de los brazos. Y calma su pena. O al menos eso intenta. Besa su frente, sus mejillas, sus ojos inundados.

–Miguel…, trato…, el mundo…, posesión… –balbucea, jadeando, implorando por algo de oxigeno–. No dejes que lo olvide, Sam… ¡Tengo que volver, Sam! ¡Tengo que volver…! ¡Tengo que…!

–Tranquilo, Dean. Tranquilo. Está bien.

Dean convulsiona un rato más en los brazos de Sam. Le aprieta los brazos con las manos hasta el punto de dejar sus dedos marcados en la piel blanca. Jadea, maldice, se quiebra. Y finalmente cede. El dolor poco a poco se aleja y siente el cuerpo débil. Sosegado. No lo nota, pero el tatuaje anti posesiones debajo de su camiseta, marcado en su piel como con una forja de fuego, está sangrando, herido por algo que sabe y que ha olvidado. Dean pestañea un par de veces. No recuerda su último pensamiento y levanta la vista, confundido.

Los ojos de Sammy están fijos en él. Tiene una sonrisa cariñosa y unos ojos enigmáticos, indescifrables. Dean se pierde en ellos y pregunta:

–Sammy, ¿ _Qué…, qué hacemos aquí_?

* * *

…

* * *

(1)Es una frase que John le dice a Dean en el comic de Supernatural: the rising son (El hijo crece)

(2)Esta escena (despertar sobresaltado en casi la orilla de la playa) tiene que ver con la película "El origen" ("Inception" en ingles), sobre cómo se llega al limbo de la conciencia. En la película se estima que cuando alguien llega a este punto, se pierde en este espacio onírico por años sin ser capaz de regresar a la realidad. Sin embargo, en este fic, lo coloco como el límite de la conciencia, el espacio donde ambas cosas –realidad y sueño- están bifurcándose; es el lugar donde se puede a travesar la línea para llegar a la conciencia de las cosas (no sé si me explico bien). El punto es que Dean está dentro de su propia inconciencia sin saberlo, y esta intentando atravesar los limites para encontrar una forma de _despertar_ con la ayuda de Sam, quien es sólo una proyección del verdadero Sam.

Espero que no haya quedado demasiado extraño y hayan podido comprenderlo, y sino, bueno siempre está la cajita de comentarios por cualquier queja, duda, o gritos.

Gracias por leer. Ah, casi se me olvida...

FIN


End file.
